


Belong To Me

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealous!Cougar, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Brass told Clay they needed someone to man the recruiting stalls at a series of college and high school open days, Clay nominated Jensen. It turned out not to be so much of a hardship when Cougar agreed to accompany him. </p><p>Jensen looked really good in his dress uniform. Unfortunately Cougar wasn't the only one who thought that, so when Jensen got a bit of attention, Cougar got jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> This is really just shameless smut. Written for [3White_Mage3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3) who gave me the prompt. So, this is tailor made smut for one very awesome person!
> 
> Beta'd by the delightful [quandong_crumble](http://archiveofourown.org/users/quandong_crumble/pseuds/quandong_crumble) because she is awesome as well.

Jensen was good at talking, Cougar couldn’t deny that, and when he stuck within the strict parameters set out by the recruiting department, the hacker was friendly and approachable. If he didn’t start babbling about science fiction, computers or video games and coming across as the complete nerd that he was, he did rather well. So it made sense that the recruiting department would request Jensen to go give talks about joining the army to a circuit of colleges and high schools rather than any of the other Losers. Pooch flat out refused to go away for any extended period of time, given that Jolene was pregnant. Anyone could tell from ten miles away that Roque was anything but the person for the job; it’d be a miracle if he didn’t pull a knife on some high school student for one reason or another. Cougar just wasn’t the chatty, approachable type, though Jensen did point out all he’d have to do was whisper a few words of Spanish in to the students’ ears and men and women alike would be signing up and throwing their underwear in the sniper’s general direction. And Clay had had enough of that spiel to last him a lifetime, it was someone else’s turn.

Jensen hadn’t been overly keen on the idea himself, especially when Roque and Pooch started up about how the army just wanted to use him as a pin up poster boy for the cause, but only if he kept his mouth shut, and didn’t scare people off with his psycho-babble. The idea of driving from one place to another, and endless hotel rooms, on what was supposed to be there downtime was not something that appealed to Jensen at all, but he lightened up a bit when he managed to convince Cougar, and Clay, that the sniper should come with him; something about sharing the driving and keeping him out of trouble, and no, he didn’t need a babysitter, he was old enough to look after himself, but Jensen wasn’t about to admit the real reason that he wanted Cougar there with him.

Cougar didn’t mind so much, though it wasn’t how he envisioned spending his downtime, there was sufficiently less alcohol involved than he’d normally like, but there was the added bonus of sharing hotel with Jensen each night, and having the pleasure of seeing just how fine the hacker looked in his dress uniform he donned everyday before setting up at the recruitment stand.

Unfortunately, Cougar discovered, he wasn’t the only one who thought Jensen looked good in his uniform.

Now, the sniper didn’t like to be labelled the jealous type, but if that girl didn’t stop staring at Jensen, Cougar thought he might just take a paper clip from one of the information packs they were distributing and gouge her eyes out. It didn’t matter that she looked perhaps fifteen at best. But that paled in comparison to the pain he planned to inflict upon the burly electrician a few stands down, if he didn’t stop ogling Jake’s arse and licking his lips every time the blond bent over.

The problem with being in uniform and at a work related event was Cougar couldn’t just sidle up to Jensen and put a possessive arm around his waist, or a hand on his arse, just to make sure everyone else knew who the hacker belonged to. It was okay to do that when they had downtime and were at a bar together, out of uniform and just being themselves, but they weren’t in that situation. Instead, Cougar had to settle for glaring at everyone else and making a point of reminding Jensen each night just who he belonged to.

Jensen had only just made it out of the shower before Cougar grabbed him and pushed him down onto one of the beds, sans towel. A conveniently placed bottle of lube and a few hasty moments of preparation later, Cougar had Jensen on his back, one still damp leg hooked over his shoulder, the other held up and out by a tight grip on the back of his thigh, spreading the hacker wide open for him. Guiding the tip of his erection in, Cougar took a moment to let Jensen adjust to his girth, before pushing the rest of the way in with a quick snap forward of his hips, relishing in the sinful moan that Jake let out.

He pulled back, withdrawing to the point where the tip of his cock almost popped free, holding there with all his willpower long enough for Jensen to start writhing beneath him, trying to lift his own hips just to get more friction. Cougar pinned his hips down with bruising force, smirking at the half-hearted scowl the hacker gave him.

“Belong to me.” Even to his own mind, Cougar wasn’t sure if it was a statement, a demand, or a request.

“The fuck? God, Cougar, what’s this all about? Jesus, move would you? Fuc...” Jensen trailed off into a moan as the sniper finally thrust back into him, one hand gripping Cougar’s shoulder, the other scrabbling across his stomach towards his own aching erection, but stopping short of touching it, because Jake knew his hand would only be pushed away.

“Belong to me.” Cougar all but growled, pushing back into that tight heat that almost made him lose all control over his actions. Jensen looked like he was about to question him again, so Cougar jerked his hips ever so slightly, pushing deeper still, brushing the sweet spot inside Jensen that had the hacker clamping his mouth shut as his eyes rolled back. Lifting his hand away from the back of the younger man’s thigh, taking a moment to trace the red indentations left by his fingertips, Cougar brought his hand up to cup the side of Jake’s face, pressing his thumb against the curve of his lips until they opened and his tongue darted out the suck his thumb inside.

The slick, wet heat around his thumb, the way Jensen’s tongue worked against the calloused pad of it, his lips pink and pursed around him, only added to the sensation, complementing the tight heat around his cock as he withdrew again, tortuously slow, before thrusting back in with enough force that Jensen’s whole body jerked. He could feel the tight, cool, coil of his orgasm settling in the base of his stomach, and Cougar knew he wasn’t going to last long. A handful more harsh thrusts inside the younger man, the scrape of teeth against his thumb, and Cougar was coming, pushed deep as he could go, filling Jensen’s arse with his semen.

He stayed there, buried to the hilt, until he felt himself begin to soften, before pulling out and sitting back on his haunches, watching the way his come dribbled out of the abused hole. Jensen’s erection still strained between his hips, leaking pre-come across the trail of hair leading down from his navel, but Cougar ignored it in favour of squeezing the last few drops of come from himself and wiping his cock against the inside of the hacker’s thigh. Pulling his thumb free from Jensen’s mouth with a wicked ‘pop’, Cougar brought it up to his own mouth, tasting the way Jensen did, the lingering hint of the coffee he drank on the way back to the hotel in the car. Jensen let out a petulant whine, and looked prepared to protest his state of ignored arousal, when the sniper slipped the thumb from between his lips and circled the younger man’s hole agonisingly slow, before letting it sink inside.

Jensen’s arse allowed the intrusion easily, slick with Cougar’s fluids and loosened by the sniper’s relentless fucking, but he whimpered at how sensitive he was, trying to lift his hips up for more contact. “Fuck, man, don’t be such a tease, I’m still hard here, if you don’t do something about it soon, I’m going to spontaneously combust.”

Cougar pulled his thumb free and replaced it with his index, middle and ring fingers, unable to help the small noise of satisfaction at the feel of the hacker’s arse filled with his come. Using his other hand he pushed one of Jensen’s knees back up and out until it was touching the mattress, grateful, not for the first time, of how flexible the blond was. “Say it.”

“Say what?” Jensen groaned, eyes clenched shut as he writhed on the mattress, trying to force the fingers deeper inside him.

“You belong to me.” Cougar reiterated, retracting his fingers all the way out, smirking devilishly at the bereft whimper the action earned him.

“Fuck, man, is this what this is all about? Ownership? Motherfucker, just touch me you bastard. You know I’m yours. I don’t let just anyone stick it in me. Possessive fucker. Okay, okay, I belong to you.” Jensen groaned, scowling at the sniper the whole time, wriggling his hips in hope that it’d get Cougar’s attention.

Cougar rocked forward onto his knees, thrusting his fingers back inside the hacker and crooking them to scrape across the sweet spot inside Jensen. At the same time he leant down to swipe his tongue along the underside of the other man’s erection. It was all it took; he managed to sit back just in time to feel Jensen clench around his fingers, and spurt ropes of white come across his chest and stomach.

In the hazy afterglow, Jensen let Cougar clean him up, before draping himself, in a particular cat like fashion, across his chest. Exhausted and thoroughly debauched, Jensen trailed his fingers through Cougar’s hair until the point he couldn’t keep his hand up any more, and he almost missed Cougar’s self-satisfied confession.

“Not just about ownership. It was those pants too.”

 

~*~*~

The third night, after one college kid had had the gall to grope Jensen’s arse at the recruitment stand, Cougar had only held it together until they were in the elevator up to their hotel room. He pushed the hacker face first against the mirrored wall of the elevator, one hand on the back of his neck, pinning him there, the other hastily undoing the front of Jensen’s pants to give him room to work with. Cougar sucked on his middle and index fingers, slicking them to the bare minimum before sliding his hand down the back of the younger man’s pants, palming his right arse cheek once, before pushing one slicked finger against Jake’s hole. He felt the ring of muscle spasm before relenting, allowing his finger to slip inside. Jensen’s sharp inhale and bitten back groan encouraged Cougar to push his second finger inside, working them in short, shallow thrusts, momentarily drunk on the noises that escaped the hacker, the way his breath blew hard against the mirrored wall, clouding an arch out from his mouth. He drove his fingers in deeper, as far as he could given the restricted space he had to work, scissoring them apart and wishing that the crisp uniform jacket wasn’t stopping him from adding to the already delightful trail of bite marks and sucked bruises down Jensen’s back, stained there from the previous night.

The elevator finally reached their floor, and Cougar pulled his fingers out of Jensen’s arse, perhaps a fraction too harshly, quickly freeing his hand from down the back of the hacker’s pants and shoving it in his own pocket, in time to exit the elevator as the doors opened. Jensen scrambled out behind him, barely making it out the doors before they closed, still doing up his pants, face flushed red, glasses askew and pupils blown wide.

“Shit, man, so not cool. You are such a possessive fucker,” Jensen mumbled when they stopped at the door while Cougar swiped the door key. “My arse is yours already, no matter who touches it without my permission. I’ll tattoo your name across it if it’ll make you feel better. ‘Property of Carlos Cougar Alvarez, world’s most possessive bad arse motherfucker’, how does that sound?”

Cougar only smirked in response, deliberately taking his time with the door, knowing full well that Jensen was hard in his pants and probably close to desperate for release. The spontaneous, rough handling always got him really worked up.

“C’mon, you bastard, open the door and bend me over the nearest surface and fuck my brains out, just like a I know you want to.” The hacker moved closer, whispering the words right into Cougar’s ear, canting his hips forward so that his clothed erection rubbed against the sniper’s side. It lasted for a moment before Jensen stepped back, eyes narrowed in a glare. “Oh, oh, shit, you’re such a bastard. There are cameras in those elevators. And now some sleazy security guard is probably gonna take that footage home with him and jerk off to you fucking molesting me in an elevator.”

Cougar glared back, making the hacker fully aware that he didn’t much care for that idea or for that thought, or the choice of words he’d used. Then, quirking one eyebrow, he issued the challenge.

Jensen gave an over dramatic sigh. “I’m gonna get the most serious case of blue balls ever while I hack this hotels surveillance system and delete that footage you know.”

A smirk slowly tugged at Cougar’s lips, half of him rather looking forward to getting to watch Jensen at work. It was a thing of beauty, really, accompanied by running commentary so filthy that it put most phone sex workers to shame. A rather devilish smile curved its way across Jensen’s face, eyes sparkling dangerously. Cougar wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear what the younger man was scheming or not.

“Or if you don’t want to wait, you know, you could totally bend me over the desk and fuck my brains out while I did it.”

Cougar was pretty sure that, even when his life depended on it, he was never quite so desperate to get the door open in his life. Not that he’d ever let his composure slip. He had the door open and a handful of Jensen’s uniform jacket, dragging him inside in a matter of seconds, shoving the tech back against the door as soon as it was closed. Still with a handful of Jensen’s jacket, he kissed the younger man hard, teeth catching his bottom lip, tongue demanding entry, flicking out to drag along his teeth. Stepping back a fraction, the sniper smirked up at Jensen for a moment, admiring the slightly dishevelled looked he’d caused, jacket rumpled on one side of the collar, lips bruised from the recent assault.

“Computer now.”

Jensen blinked twice, like he was rebooting, licked his bottom lip almost carefully like he was assessing the damage, before responding with a single word.

“Kinky.”

 

 


End file.
